Oh Amy,
by youholdhimdown
Summary: Amy falls down a hole and injures herself. But there's something else lurking in the darkness


The Doctor turned round on the spot, he aged eyes searching for his newest companion, then his eyes fell upon a hole in the ground, fear tore through every cell in his strange, alien body, "Hello?" He asked what seemed to be thin air, "Have you seen my friend?". The Doctor fixed his bow-tie and braced himself for what seemed to be a fairly big jump downwards. "GERONIMO!"

He landed with a thud on the dark floor as the Doctor would, clumsily, he got up and straightened his tweed. "I can't see a thing" He used his Sonic to scan around the area until he found Amy. He gazed down at Amy's lifeless body. "Oh, Pond what am I going to do with you?" He murmured as he knelt down and pushed her fiery red hair off her face.

He moved her so he was cradling her in his arms, like a child who had fallen over, using his free hand which held his sonic, he scanned her. "Oh, that is extremely very not good, I need to get you back into the TARDIS and out of here quickly, come on Pond, wake up, I know you can." He kissed her lightly on the forehead and tried to hold back the tears, but one escaped him and it landed on Amy's right cheek. He couldn't let Amy see him cry like this, he was supposed to protect her from anything and he was her knight in shining armour, her hero.

"There's always a way out..." the Doctor said quietly, immediately lifting his scruffy head of hair up, which was full of dust after the jump and used his eyes to scan around the room. He left Amy on the ground, with a pool of light shining down on and around her. When the Doctor looked back at her, all he could see was little Amelia Pond when she was 7 years old. "I promised I would look after you, and now look what I've done."

10 minutes later, the Doctor was still standing at the corner of the room, looking intently at Amy, the thoughts going through his head were almost unbearable. Amy coughed and moved slightly and the Doctor slammed his worn black boots into the ground as quick as he could and ran towards Amy, "Don't you ever do that again!" the Doctor said with a great sigh of relief and chuckled. "You scared the living day lights out of me!" he added. There was a strange noise coming from behind the two of them, but the Doctor was to busy dealing with Amy to notice, and it took the TARDIS key that fell out of the Doctor's pocket when he jumped after Amy.

"What happened?" Amy asked struggling to focus her beautiful brown eyes on the Doctor. He pointed up to the hole in the floor using his sonic "You fell you clumsy thing, it looked like a really big fall. Oh, what's that?" the Doctor pointed to a cut on Amy's left cheek, "Here, let me fix it." He pointed the sonic at Amy's cheek and put it onto setting 5 and it let out a long burst of noise and it healed Amy's face. "There, all better" he said as soon as the skin had been replaced, "But, it's not safe to move you, but we have to, you've got 2 broken ribs but nothing too serious."

"Oh my god, nothing to serious Doctor I've got 2 broken ribs!" Amy shouted.

"Amy, keep your voice down! Lord knows what's here."

The Doctor helped Amy up and they both looked around the barely visible room by leaning forward and squinting as hard as they could. Amy was about to step into the darkness when the Doctor grabbed her hand and said "Don't go into the shadows Pond, lord knows what's waiting to snatch you up..." The Doctor interlocked his fingers together and bent down, and stretched out his left leg, emphasising how long his legs were. "OK, Amy, we need to find some rope or some sort of... I don't know... Thing that we can climb on because there is no possible way that we could jump up there." The Doctor pulled out the UV light which he had used in Venice from the inside left pocket of his tweed jacket "Here" He said and handed it to Amy.

"Hey, Doctor, what's that?" Amy asked and pointed her long slender fingers towards a heap on the floor. The Doctor replied with a shrug and a slight head tilt and went towards it, stepping into the darkness "Amy, shine that UV over here" The Doctor murmured. Amy, obediently, shone the light in his direction, she tilted her head and frowned. Who was The Doctor? She thought, she started thinking of all the endless possibilities, she had travelled with him for a long time and she never once asked who he was, but she just knew she could trust him, he wasn't like the Daleks or Prisoner Zero at all, he was kind, selfless and incredibly old, he said he was a 'Time Lord' but, what's a Time Lord? She had never heard of one before. She pondered, still frowning, but, by this point, she was deep and thought and was pulling a strange face. By this time The Doctor was well into one of his techno-babbles, but he then stopped and asked Amy what she was looking at and why was she pulling a strange face? She then came out of her strange trance about The Doctor and told him she was 'just thinking'.

The Doctor walked deep into the darkness until he was only just visible by via the light from the UV. As he walked towards the heap, he remembered that Amy's thoughts had been running away with her a lot recently and she would often be lost in her own thoughts when she was trying to tell her something. The Doctor wondered what she could possibly be thinking about all of the time. He came to the conclusion that it was him. 'Was this fair on her?' 'Should I have whisked her away?' 'Maybe I should have left her with Rory?' were just some of the thoughts going through his head "No, I mustn't doubt myself. I made the right choice" He said to himself quietly. As he got ever closer towards the heap, it became obvious what it was, it was a whole load of rope. With a camera laying on top of it.

"Doctor, what you found?" Amy whispered into the darkness. She had only just realised how cold it was, wherever she was. She shivered. "Erm," He paused, "It's a camera, well I say camera, I mean video recorder. So that means..." He trailed off "That means someone was he before?" Amy finished his sentence for him


End file.
